The Awkward Game
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Alphonse, Edward, and Roy all hit the town for a little fun and drinks. After getting hammered Edward decideds to play a game with his younger brother that leaves the three of them in an awkward situation in the bathroom...


A blonde teenaged boy sat reading an alchemy book on the sofa in the small office of Roy Mustang in Central Headquarters. The boy blew a stay golden strand from his face and flipped the page. He didn't bother to look up at the door when someone walked in. If it wasn't the jerk Mustang, he didn't care.

The chain smoking Havoc plopped down on the couch next to the teen and glanced at what book the chief was reading today. He grimaced at the fact that a teenaged boy could understand a book titled, _Alchemy: The past and future uses and theology_. The uniformed man moved the smoking cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other.

The red headed Breda made a 'hurry up' motion from outside the doorway. He looked down the hallway as he heard the faint sound of footsteps, then turned his attention back to Havoc as Lt. Ross past the wing they were in to go to the records room. Havoc gave Breda a questioning look before placing his hand on the unsuspecting boy's thigh.

Ed, lost in the book, didn't notice the action, or the feeling of warmth slowing inching towards his inner thigh. Breda's hushed laughing did the impossible and took the teen's attention off of the book long enough to take in the situation. Breda was laughing like a hyena from the doorway, Havoc was invading Ed's personal space trying to feel up the boy's pants, and Roy was still nowhere in sight.

The blonde threw the book up into the air and transmuted his automail arm into an intimidating sword that he held just centimeters away from the smoker's Adams apple, all in a matter of seconds. Both blue clothed military officers stared wide-eyed at the deadly automail that had sliced the cigarette in half and was now taking Havoc's throat as a hostage.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Ed ask furiously as he caught the book in his left hand and stared daggers at Breda, then Havoc.

"Relax chief, it's a game. It's all in good fun." Havoc replied with a worried smile on his face and a cigarette dropping from his mouth.

"Feeling people up is a game? I knew you guys were sick, but this surprises even me." Ed remarked as he eyed the large man hiding behind the frame of the door.

"Relax Full Metal." Roy said as he entered the room and made all three guys jump in surprise. "It's a little game going around Central for slacking officers. There's no harm in having fun, unless you should be doing that paperwork I assigned." As he said the last sentence, he snapped his fingers together and conjured up a controlled flame above his index finger. "Should I assume the reports are done and filed correctly, or do I need to direct this at my subordinates?" Roy smirked as the two grown men ran out of the room grasping a few papers off of their workspace.

"Why am I in the damned office waiting for you?" Ed asked

"Probably because I stopped by a café near by and picked up a coffee." Roy said bluntly as he gulped down a mouthful of the hot black liquid. He walked to his desk and put the coffee cup down. He leaned back in his chair and gave a weary glance out of the window.

Behind the desk, Ed was fuming red. He redirected his sword arm towards Mustang and shouted, "WHY AM I IN THIS DAMNED OFFICE?"

Roy blinked his coal black eyes in non-amusement. He let out a long sigh and said, "You know Full Metal, lots of people around Central don't take kindly to that kind of attitude." He narrowed his eyes and stared down the angry teen.

"I didn't come here for an attitude lesson." Edward puffed as he transmuted his arm back to normal and sat back down on the couch.

"Your what, seventeen?" Roy asked curiously as he breathed on a glass pencil holder and started to wipe away a smudge.

"Eighteen." The blonde answered puzzled by the sudden change in topic.

The black haired man gave a low hum as he took in the information and set the pencil holder down. "You're so boring for being an adult now."

"What was that you corrupt bastard!" Ed sprung to his feet posed to fight the arrogant colonel.

"Calm down, Full Metal. I was simply taking into perspective the fact that you never hang around with anyone at Central, don't go out on the town, drink, or have a girlfriend." Roy straightened up in his chair and stared down the embarrassed boy before him.

"I…I go out. I have a few drinks every now and then." Ed stammered while trying to hide his embarrassment behind yellow bangs. It was true, Ed did go out to cafés and bars every now and then. He would always force down a glass of alcohol with his brother, Al.

"Why don't you join me tonight. We can go to a few bars, get drunk, and look for a nice girl for you." Roy probed in his party voice. His smile was large and excited. He looked as happy as a kitten who just received some milk.

"Sorry, I have a date with my brother tonight." after having said that, Ed reconsidered his words and hoped Roy wouldn't take them the wrong way.

"I already invited him to join us!" Roy remarked and pleaded Ed to come along by flashing his biggest giddiest smile.

After the seven o' clock whistle alerted the personnel at Central that it was shift change and the day crew could leave, Ed wandered down to Roy's office. The boy found the Colonel putting on his black coat and was talking to second Lt. Hawkeye. "Yes, yes, the documents have been read and signed."

The blonde woman gave his back a disbelieving frown. "What about the appointment with the archives director?"

"Took care of that. And, before you ask, I made a note for the meeting tomorrow." Roy spun on his heals and stared the blonde woman clad in the official military uniform in the eyes. "I'm a grown man, I can handle some things on my own."

Ed took a step in the room to grab the man's attention. Roy's head snapped to look at the blonde boy walking into his office. He flew past the stern Hawkeye and flung himself into Ed. The black and golden hair wildly wiped the air as both men tumbled to the ground. "Full Metal! I thought you were going to bail out!"

Edward pushed the oversized man off of him and stood up. "I decided to hit the town with someone from work, big deal!" Hawkeye walked from her astounded spot in the middle of the room and bent down to say something in Roy's ear.

"Don't worry Hawkeye, I wouldn't think about it." he pouted as he stood up. He grabbed the young blonde by the arm and rushed him out the door leaving an unsure Lt. Hawkeye alone in the big office.

Roy helped Ed out of the car they took to the club. Alphonse was leaning on the building hugging his coat closer to him and breathing visible puffs of air into the sky as the cold grey night descended on the small town. His rosy cheeks made his smoldering gold eyes stand out. As soon as his amber eyes fell upon the pair of off-duty Central officers walking towards him, he ran up to greet them.

"What took you so long?" Al asked as he rubbed his half frozen hands together then stuck them back into his pockets. "I was five minutes from heading back home."

"Sorry, Alphonse. The traffic was pretty heavy near Central since it was shift change." Roy said as he lead the two grown teens into the bar. He choose a somewhat secluded booth in the corner and sat down. The two Elrics slid in after him and took their heavy coats off.

Ed rotated his automail arm a little. "This is unusual weather for Central. We moved here from Rismbool for the warm sunny days, not snow capped streets." Edward complained. His shoulder was throbbing from the cold and the ports were starting to act up.

"Well, if what the new Further is say really is true, then we should start worrying about nature. Colder winters, stronger winds, heavier winds, and hotter summers. To think that's all a result of pollution from our cars." Roy smirked then looked at Ed. "You really should reduce your carbon footprint. Maybe if you stopped breathing so much, or just keeled over."

"Damn Colonel, if I knew this night on the town would include a lecture from a creep, I wouldn't have come." He looked around at the semi-busy bar. Adults from off the streets ran in here for some warmth and a small glass to calm the nerves, and children ate peanuts as the parents laughed and shared tall tales.

A beautiful waitress came up to the table and introduced herself as Annie. She asked the guys if they wanted a drink, and unsurprisingly they all where more then willing to start throwing back a few. Roy ordered the first batch of drinks for the table.

As Roy was busy trying to score with the waitress, the brothers looked at each other. "How was work today?" Al asked trying to start a conversation.

"Sucked like hell." Ed said narrowing his eyes as memories of that afternoon with Havoc and Breda came rushing through his brain.

Just then, Roy turned back to them and proudly announced that he got a date with Annie.

"So, another girl has fallen prey to you and your hypnotic charm. That poor woman." Ed commented as he shook his head for emphasis.

"Better make sure not to give her some kind of disease you contracted from some other girl you've been with." Al said watching the red head girl run behind the bar and talk to the woman making drinks.

The drinks arrived while the brothers were still teasing Roy over his victory. Al snatched up his glass and ordered another one. Roy looked astounded at Alphonse. He hadn't even touched the drink, but he was already ordering more. The brunette threw his head back and downed the entire shot.

By now both Roy and Annie were staring, wide mouthed, at the teen. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared back at the amazed adults. "What?" He asked.

Annie turned and hurried away, flustered since she was caught gawking at a barely legal man down an entire shot of Vodka in a second. Roy closed his mouth and looked over at Ed, who was just swirling the golden yellow liquor around in the glass. He took a sip and shivered. He slid his glass over to Al, who gladly excepted the alcohol and chugged that as well.

"Alphonse, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the older one. Just look at how you handle liquor." Roy said.

Ed snapped and yelled at Mustang, "IS THAT A SHORT REFFERANCE?" He fumed at Roy, but was quickly pulled back down to his seat by the pale hands that belonged to his brother.

"Ed, you know he was referring to how well I handle liquor compared to you. Please calm down." Ed looked daggers at Alphonse and opened his mouth to protest when a strong fist slammed into his side. He fell to his seat and looked over at his brother. He frowned and looked Ed over. "I don't want to get thrown out of another bar because of your anger issues."

Edward would have protested that, but he was in too much pain to say much. He just gave his little brother the angriest look he could manage while holding his side, one eye scrunched together, and head laying on the table.

Annie came back with three more drinks and handed the first one to Al and placed the other two on the table for whoever wanted them. She smiled a large happy smile at the brunette and sped away to wait on another table.

After Roy threw back a few shots and Al was full of both our portions of Vodka, we put our money down on the table. Roy ushered us out of the bar and went to open the car door.

"I think I should drive Colonel, you've had a few too many." Roy's dark navy eyes gave this a long thought and then dropped the keys into the blonde's hand. Ed climbed into the car seat and made sure all of them were in before he started it. "You do you get to your house, Roy?"

"Start driving and I'll give you directions as we go." Roy smirked in the back seat and gave Alphonse a nudge.

After half an hour of driving we were parked in front of a large, very busy brick building. "You did this on purpose, huh?" Edward scowled as the three of them looked up at the night club called, 'Chug n Club'.

"Nah, I didn't do this on purpose. It was an accident." Roy smirked showing off his mischievous navy eyes. He opened the car door and stepped out into the snowy night. He reached back in to help Al slug out. "Might as well enjoy ourselves a while longer since we're here."

The annoyed blonde turned the car off and got out, making sure to slam the door as loudly as he could. He walked into the club right after the tall black haired man and his minor escort.

A large well muscled man in a black shirt and jacket stood beside the door and stopped Ed from entering the bar. "Hey kid, why don't you go to that new arcade down the street. This place is for grown up's only."

"I don't think you can see well with those sunglasses on during the night. I'm NOT a kid." Ed growled and tried to push past the intimidating man.

"No one gets in here without an I.D." The man held Ed by the back of his red coat. Ed gave another low growl and shoved his hands into his leather pants pockets. He searched around for a while looking for his I.D card then realized his little brother picked it up for him when he put it on the table for Annie to verify.

"Al! Hey Alphonse!" He shouted into the club as he tried to get his little bro to turn around and come to his rescue. The brunette didn't even glance back at the entrance to see if his brother was coming.

Ed huffed and went to walk in after the pair and demand his I.D card back. The strong man's hold on Edward prevented the blonde from doing so. "GET OUT HERE YOU BASTERED MUSTANG."

Roy immediately spun on his heels and say the small blonde being held by a large security guard. "What's wrong Hagane No? Is the kitty lost?" Both the tall black haired man, and the smaller brunette were laughing hysterically at how much Ed resembled a yellow kitten being held by the scruff of his neck.

After a few minutes of being subjected to the humiliation of being laughed at and having to sort out that even though he was short he was still of legal age to get into the club. The security guard let the mad golden eyed boy into the club while laughing at the turn of events. The three men sat down at an empty corner in the back of the club.

A busy waiter walked up to the table and asked them what they wanted to drink. Ed ordered a light beer while Roy ordered a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. The alcohol arrived in a few minutes and Al and Roy were taking shots when ever they slurred their speech. The blonde was bored, mostly sober, and starting to get a head ache.

A mischievous though popped into his head. He lifted his right hand and placed it on his brother's left leg. The brunette didn't notice the movement since we was making Roy take another shot. Ed smiled to himself and inched his hand towards Al's length. Suddenly Al's face dropped into a red faced pant. He let a small moan pass his lips and looked down at his throbbing member.

His drunken blush gave way to a bright lustful blush. He kept his head down away from the other two at the table. "I need the batsh-room" he slurred and got up. Roy held him by the arm and shoved a shot of Vodka in his face. He grabbed the shot, downed it, and took off to the bathroom

Ed was left sitting at the table with the overly drunk Mustang. The blonde stared at the retreating brunette. He gave a loud huff, swallowed the rest of his light alcohol beverage, and went after his younger brother.

Roy was left at the table taking yet another shot and emptying the bottle. He fell over onto the floor and noticed that the two young escorts he showed up with were heading for the bathroom.

Al ran into the strangely empty men's bathroom and leaned against the cool metal of one of the stalls. He looked down at his hardening dick and gave a drunk sigh. He pulled his pants zipped down giving a low moan at the vibrations that ran through him. He pushed his pants and boxers down around his ankles and took his cock in his hand.

Ed rushed into the bathroom and found his little brother trying his best to jack off while fall-off-the-stool drunk. He watched the frustrated brunette fall to the dirty tiled floor and give a loud grunt. Alphonse glanced up and saw Ed looking at him. "If it weren't fer you, I wouldn't ber like dis!" he shouted angrily. "Finish da job er get out." Tears of anguish built up in his eyes.

Ed shivered at the predicament he found himself in. His under aged brother was dunk and horney because of him, Roy was so drunk he couldn't say two words without laughing for no reason, and on top of that, he was supposed to jack off his little brother in a club bathroom.

The tears in his brother's eyes sent him over the edge and forced him to walk over to the shaking boy. "I'm sorry, Al." he said as his human hand encircled his brother's dick. He started to pump and immediately heard Al give loud moans of pleasure.

"Harder!" Al demanded as his breathing became more erratic and his hips tried to meet Ed's strokes. Ed blushed at hearing his own little brother beg him for sex favors. He pumped harder and felt Alphonse wrap his arms around Ed as he came closer to his orgasm. He held Ed close to his chest and panted in his ear.

"Ed… ah… Ed I-I'm coming." he slurred out as he held onto his brother tighter and braced himself for the pleasurable orgasm. "ED!" he moaned out as his white hot seed spilled out over his older brother's hand and his unclothed legs. He laid his head on Ed's shoulder and tried to catch his breath after such an explosive orgasm.

Roy stood against the door in the men's bathroom after watching his subordinate jack off his little brother. "Weren't ya gonna invite mah to yer party?" Roy spat out as he moved over to the Elric brothers. Both were now on the floor looking up at the beady black eyes staring accusingly down at them. "Look what ya did at mah." he grumbled as he pointed to his pants. A bulge tented the blue military slacks he wore.

"Take care of it yourself." Ed said as he tried to get Al up off the floor.

"But ya took car of his." Roy pointed out. He felt the anger grow inside him. He grabbed the blond by his long braid and craned his neck backwards to plant a sloppy drunken kiss on his virgin lips.

Al opened the blue uniform shirt that was hiding underneath Ed's long red coat. He attacked the bare skin that shown underneath. Alphonse drunkenly nipped, bit, and licked at the collar bone and shoulder scar where his automail port held onto.

Roy slid his tongue over the blonde's lips and made him gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ed's mouth and taste every part of him. They both gasped loudly as their tongues met. Roy's right hand had snuck around to the front of the boy and was rubbing at the growing erection

The blonde Elric broke away from Mustang's kiss long enough for his little brother to slip off his red coat and military shirt. He bent his head back and reached up to cup Roy's face in his hands. He was led into another blissful kiss.

Alphonse was busy working his own shirt off while trying to attack a free standing nipple on the older brother's chest. After a few minutes of fussing with the buttons, all his cloths laid on the tiled floor in the bathroom.

Roy was kissing and nipping along Ed's exposed neck as he worked on getting his restricting pants off while using only one hand. Finally Roy had to stop rubbing Ed's erection to take care of his pants. Ed gave a frustrated grown.

Al unzipped the groaning blonde's pants and took out his hardened dick. He grasped it and slid his hand down the twitching flesh. He slipped his hand back up and ran his thumb through the small slit that was spilling out pre-cum. He brought his slicked up hand to his mouth and flicked his pink tongue over the clear liquid.

Roy threw his military uniform shirt on the floor and kneeled down. He stuck two fingers in Ed's mouth while his other hand rubbed at the blonde's ass.

"I'll show you how to take care of someone's erection." Al said as his mouth hovered above the blonde curls and pulsing erection. He pecked the top of Ed's length for emphasis. He licked up along the blue vein and took Ed's dick in his mouth. Ed gave a pleasured moan.

Roy slid his wet fingers out of the boy's mouth and placed them at Ed's entrance. Roy pushed a finger into Ed and the blonde gave a loud pained groan that became a moan as his younger brother swiveled his tongue around the head of his heat.

Roy trusted his finger deep into Ed, looking for something. He slipped his second finger into the blonde. Ed stiffened up at the sudden action. "Relax, da pain will ga way fashter." Roy slurred as he trusted both his fingers deeper into the blonde boy. He relaxed his mussels and focused on what his little brother was doing.

Al's half lidded eyes saw Ed's attention turn to him, and he started to noisily slurp at the head of his brother's dick. The sensation and sound seemed to get to him since he threw his head back and let out a long moan.

Roy took Ed's left hand and slid three of his fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked on the fingers while he made scissor motions inside the blonde's ass. His teeth brushed the skin and nipped at the tips. He finally let the fingers go with an audible "pop".

Ed's attention had switched over to Roy. He stared at Roy's face in a pleasured daze. Roy's head bobbed in the direction of the brunette working on Ed's length. The older Elric looked back at his little brother. He placed his soaked fingers near the naked flesh that was Alphonse's ass. He circled the entrance a few times to make sure Al wasn't going to object. He didn't, he just kept on slurping and sucking.

Ed gave a loud moan as Roy's violently trusted deep into him. The blonde put his index finger up to the ring of mussels in his little brother. He quickly pushed the finger in. The smaller boy shivered and stopped sucking for a few seconds, then he continued and pushed his hips back onto his older brother's finger. Ed gave a throaty moan and his brother gave a louder one.

Roy rammed his fingers into a special group of nerves inside the blonde. Ed's eyes clouded over and a jolt of pleasure ran rampant throughout his entire body. His hand started to trust into his little brother as if trying to find that spot in himself. He added a second finger; this one was easier received by the younger Elric. He made scissor motions inside the brunette.

Roy's free hand latched onto Al's cock. He stroked in time to his trusts inside the blonde. Al became enthralled in the rhythm and started to suck Ed's dick to the same timing. By the end of the chain reaction, each trust, lick, and pump were perfectly timed.

Edward hooked his fingers inside Al's ass and hit his prostate. He boy gave a loud moan of his brother's name and paused in his sucking. His mouth hung open around the throbbing flesh, as if to tease it.

Roy pulled his fingers out of Ed and the blonde took his fingers out of Al who lifted his head up to see what was happening. Roy instructed Ed to lay on the ground, belly up. He lifted the blonde's legs onto his hips and lined himself up with the boy's entrance. Both he and Al watched as he and Ed became one. He quickly buried himself in the boy's warm body. Ed gave a groan of pain.

Alphonse climbed onto Ed and hovered his ass above Ed's stomach. Roy placed his hands on the brunette's waist to help guide him. Both of them quickly lined Ed's dick up so it was barely touching the ring of mussels. Al took a deep breath to steady himself, them impaled himself on Ed's cock. He gave a loud gasp at the sensation, Ed moaned out as the pain from his ass turned to pleasure in his length, and Roy gave a low moan as both the boys shifted and made sounds that vibrated through their bodies into his.

Roy took the lead and began to trust into the helpless blonde. He set a steady rhythm. Alphonse quickly found the same timing and lifted himself up and fell down onto Ed's dick. Ed was moaning from the double stimulation. He lifted his left hand up to Al's heat and grasped it. He started to stroke it in time with the trusts.

Al put his hands on Edward's chest to help him keep his balance. He rubbed at the nipples and moaned as he felt both Ed's trusts and pumps. Roy wrapped his hands around to the front of Alphonse and latched on to his raised nipples. He twisted and rubbed them.

Alphonse craned his neck to plant a sloppy kiss on the older man's lips. All three of them started to breath erratically. The trusts became faster and ill timed. The pumps were rushed, their faces were red, and their sights were clouded over in pleasure.

Roy slammed into Ed just the right way and hit the group of nerves again. The blonde shouted out, "Ah… Roy!" and bucked into his little brother's prostate. Both the Elrics were moaning and shouting out the names of the other two. Roy continued to ram into the same place and Ed kept slamming into Al's prostate.

"I-I'm coming." Ed shouted as the pleasure became too great for him.

"Hold on\... I'm al-almost there." Al replied as he dropped back down onto Ed. Pre-cum was spilling out of him onto Ed's hand.

Roy's bucked into Ed relentlessly and sent him over the top. Ed arched his back as much as he could with Al on top of him and filled his brother's ass full of hot wet seed. Roy's bucking and Al's drops and trusts prolonged the orgasm. The white liquid dripped out of the brunette and slid down Ed's length.

Al came all over his brother's hand. His seed covered the blonde's stomach and hand. He moaned out, "Oh gate… ED!" before finishing his second explosive orgasm and falling on top of Ed.

Roy bucked into Ed's ass one last time to send himself over the edge. He filled up Edward's ass and moaned out both boy's names. He laid on the floor next to Ed once he finished.

The blonde boy rolled a very tired younger brother off his chest. All three men panted trying to get their breath. Al was ready to fall asleep. Ed was close to falling asleep to, had it not been for being naked in a public bathroom at a club who-know-where in Central. He forced himself to sit up and start putting his cloths on.

Roy huffed out a protest. "Can't we just stay here for a little while?" His question was answered with Ed throwing the Coronal's cloths at him. He finished sliding on his military uniform and looked down at the sleeping Alphonse.

Ed grabbed up his cloths and started dressing his sleeping brother. That's when Roy began to laugh to himself. Ed looked over his shoulder to see what was so funny. The black eyed man laughed louder and pointed to a patch of skin that was showing under his military shirt. Wet white paint covered his back. Both men looked over to where they had been and realized, the floor was missing a lot of fresh white paint. Ed quickly threw on his red coat to cover his mistake.

Roy helped Ed quickly dress the younger Elric. Both men hoisted the brunette up off the floor to see if he was stained white. Luckily only Ed seemed to be painted with the white paint. Roy princess lifted the sleeping boy and followed Ed out of the bathroom. They walked down the hall from the bathroom to the back door. Trying their hardest to not look out of place, they walked out the back door, disheveled, smelling of sex, and carrying a sleeping boy.

The three of them piled into the car and drove away from the club. The waiter, who was taking a smoke break out in the snowy weather smirked to himself and watched the men speed off into the white blanketed town.


End file.
